Real
by mangagirl3535
Summary: In which a man reflects and comes to a realization. SSHG fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter.

Author Notes: My first fan fiction to ever post. I hope you enjoy. Don't be too harsh in reviews; constructive criticism is welcomed.

"**Real"**

I love you; nothing more, nothing less.

No real rational reason behind this emotion. No false excuses to cover my own insecurity and doubts… Of course, I realized now that I no longer doubt this feeling as I lay there in the comfort of my bed with you securely tucked next to my naked body.

It had become a nightly ritual for us. After eating dinner, we would retire to my private library where you divulged into my numerous books and ancient scrolls. I would grade essays or simply watch you, usually sipping at a glass of red wine. Then, when you began to doze in the arm chair you had claimed for yourself over time, I would gently stand and pry the current piece of text from your grip and carry you to bed. Sometimes, you walk by yourself…but usually you would protest minutely and turn your body towards mine, instinctively seeking the human contact.

I could feel my lips twitch upwards in what threatened to be a genuine smile. Tonight, however, had been different. An anniversary of sorts. I had been anxious of it all week as it had been a decade since we had to overlook past differences and to pursue a friendship. Well, more like you pursuing a friendship; I had been quite adverse to the idea at the time.

You had confronted me and requested that I take you as an apprentice. I smirk, recalling of my reaction and the argument that followed. But in the end, you won. Just like you usually do when you are determined; you would have made an excellent Slytherin if it hadn't been for your overflowing courage and stubbornness.

I guess it had started there. We eventually evolved from friendship into something more. I still remember clearly the day you confessed your love to me with a nervous confidence. I hadn't been able to say anything…instead, I just kissed you. Our first kiss. What had been a spark of attraction had combusted into a burning desire and lust. It wasn't long before we woke in my bed entangled in our sheets. It took me longer to pluck up the courage to propose as I was still drowning in my doubts about our relationship.

You said yes and we got married a few months later.

Now, only two and half years later from our wedding, I lay with you, looking down at you in the moonlight streaming through the tall bedroom window of my inherited home, I can finally believe that this was real. Not some dream I was doomed to wake from. I can finally admit to myself that with every ounce of my soul, every beat of my heart, and every single life giving breath I take, _I love you_.

Maybe I've known it ever since you came to me…or the night you confessed your love. But finally…I know that this was _real_.

You shift closer to me when a cool breeze sweep through the window and blows against your bare skin. I feel my lips once again pull upwards and this time, I let them. It is a wonderful feeling…to smile at you. My hand reaches to caress your cheek, then your long and beautiful neck. My hand carefully and gently moves downwards to your slender shoulder and your arm. It moves to your flat and smooth stomach and flattens there. My large hand spans across your small belly. I close my eyes and my smile grows wider, for if I concentrate close enough, I can believe the fluttering of a heart. Or so I believe, as it was far too early as of yet to really determine if it was a heart or just my hopeful imagination.

You came to me in the evening, after our dinner. I was immediately alarmed by your apprehension and I was filled with fear. I had thought you had wanted to leave. That you had discovered something better than me. And I would have let you go. I was no one to chain you to myself.

I was relieved to say the least.

I lean down softly to plant a soft fragile kiss to your forehead. You begin to stir and your eyes flutter open. We stare at each other. Without breaking eye contact, your hand moves down to cover mine on her stomach. It was still flat but in a few months it would be swollen round.

"You feel it too?" You ask; your voice melodious in my ears. I smile at you, leaning in again to kiss the tip of your nose, then your lips.

"I love you." The words slip from my mouth with an ease that surprised me.

It had taken me ten years and two and a half years of marriage to finally say those three words.

Your eyes are swimming with emotion. You smile and brush your lips against mine, "I know."

Fin

Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you like. 


End file.
